Broken Unloved
by bookygirl
Summary: You are in need when your lover dies. Who do you go to? Alcohol. Sex. Harvard. This is life. TxE/JxB/Lots of ExB ALL HUMAN!
1. Goodbye

Ok Peeps

**Ok Peeps! I got this idea and I could not stop writing XD**

**So here it is **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I wish I did. Shouldn't that be enough? (Runs away crying)**

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

_Bella's POV_/ **Bella's Thoughts**

I looked at the clock slowly to make sure I would not stir the other person on the other side of the bed. 2:27 AM.

**Man, this is a day I would never forget. **

_Flashback! _

"_So where are we going?" I asked jumping up and down, so excited that I think I would break through the interior of the rabbit._

"_Somewhere amazing. You will love it!" Jacob said, chuckling as I was bouncing in my seat. I smiled and looked into the brown eyes of the man I loved. He was driving past the small town of Forks where my dad; Charlie lived. I moved to Forks after my Mom died in a crash. I met Jacob while down at a party at first beach. We started to become friends and then it grew from there. _

"_So are we there yet now?" I asked, now impatient._

"_We are here…now," He said as we pulled into the lot of the south side of first beach. He helped me out of the car then we walked down hand in hand. _

"_Wait here," he said and then ran off to the car. And I waited. And waited. And waited. So I got bored and started walking down the beach and found a sturdy piece of drift wood. I sat down and laid my back against the piece of wood. I closed my eyes slowly to keep me relaxed in the process of waiting. I ended up falling asleep._

"_Hey! Are you ok miss?" asked an unfamiliar voice shaking me gently._

"_Yes thank you." I stood up and brushed and sand off of me._

"_Anytime." The man said and walked away slowly with his hair blowing with the wind. I walked back to the parking lot to our spot to find the car gone. And instead was my cell phone on the ground vibrating. I picked it up nervous that something was up. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Ms. Swan?" A rough voice asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_This is Doctor Gilmore from the Forks hospital."_

"_Oh, is there anything wrong?"_

"_Umm, we have some terrible news. Could you please come down to the hospital immediately?" _

"_On my way." I snapped the phone shut and then opened it again calling the Taxi service. The car came around and I jumped in and it looked like I was on the run from the law. Or my life. When the car finally stopped at the hospital, I threw the money at the guy jumped out of the car and speeded to the car only to trip while walking in the front door and crashing into a blonde doctor and making his papers fly everywhere. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I am such a klutz." I said while helping him with all the papers. _

"_Oh, it's fine. It is a busy place here so this was bound to happen. So how can we help you?" _

"_Well Doctor," I looked at his tag, "Cullen I am looking for a Jacob Black." _

"_Oh. That might be an issue." I saw his face fall back to his papers and I knew something was up._

"_Why? Doctor Gilmore told me to get here. So is it just surgery I mean he had broken his arm once and his leg too. But that's it. He has not health problems that I know of." _

"_Umm, well. You sure know what you are talking about."_

"_Well I just finished my senior year at Yale. And I am taking summer off at my dad's here. And in the fall I am going to Harvard Medical school."_

"_Hmm. Good Choice. Well back to Mister Black. He was in a car accident. And his car was blown up and all we found was his cell phone a quarter of a mile out and it had your number at the top so we called it to inform you of the news. I am very sorry about your loss." I stared at him in shock. And then it hit me. Jacob was dead. He's gone. Forever. I sank down to the ground sobbing. "Shh. It's ok. Everything will be ok." Said Dr. Cullen. I threw my arms around him sobbing. _

"_Can I see him? One last time?"_

"_Yes. He is in room 16." _

"_Thank you Dr. Cullen." I gave him another hug. I stepped back and smiled. _

"_Please," he smiled, "Call me Carlisle." I nodded and walked away to Jake's room. I walked in and I saw it. I sank down to my knees again and crawled to the bed, and sat slowly onto the chair next to him. _

"_Hey Jake, it's me Bella. I just wanted to say I love you. And I am going to miss you. I don't know what I am going to do without you. I am going to miss you so much. And did I mention I love you?" I smiled a little bit. "Anyway, I guess I will see you later." I blew him a kiss and walked out of the room with tears streaming down my cheeks. I walked of the hospital and called for another cab. I was going to the bar._

_--_

_I walked into Barks Bar and sat down. I asked for a scotch on the rocks to be stared down by a beautiful boy next to me. He had bronze hair, very unruly emerald green eyes that could pierce skin and had a worried look on his face._

"_Are you ok?" hmm. My Love is dead. I am lost with out him. And I am going crazy._

"_I am fine." _

"_You don't look it."_

"_Would you just mind your P's and Q's buster?" I said quoting Jake's favorite movie Ferris Bueller's Day off. I broke off into sobs and put my head in my hands. And for some odd reason I felt someone rubbing my back. I looked up to see the bronze haired man doing it. _

"_Shh. It's going to be ok. You will be fine." He said soothingly. _

"_My Boyfriend is dead!" I wailed. _

"_Aww. Honey, it's ok. That stinks." He said while pulling me into a hug. I pulled away after a few minutes because my drink was there. I took a long swig. _

"_How would you know how that feels?" I snapped. _

"_Well, it happened to me." OH GAWD! I feel like a loser. Now worse a slut bitch, God I am so mean. _

"_I am so sorry. I didn't know..." _

"_It's fine."_

"_So what's your name?" I asked curious and this scotch was taking a toll on me._

"_Edward. How about you?"_

"_Oh, I am Bella." And that is where hit off. We talked for at least 12 twelve more rounds. Then I had to go pee. "Time to drain the tank." I said while giggling. I jumped up, still holding Eddie's hand and forgot there was a step right at the bar. So I fell of course but then Eddiekins fell too! And I looked into his emerald eyes and he looked into my brown ones and then he kissed me. Well I kissed him too. So we jumped up, ran to the bathroom and we got very close. With my body against his it felt so good. And when I he came inside, it felt amazing. Nothing I ever had felt before. Then we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. So we quickly got dressed and ran to his car. And he was driving to his apartment, while I was sucking his neck off _**(Mental picture! EWEW!! Lol). **_When we got to his apartment then it got a little messy. We were pressing eachother against the wall, breaking furniture and pictures before we ever got to his bed. And from there we continued on from what we started from the bathroom._

_End Of FlashBack!_

I instantly got tired and snuggled up to his body and fell asleep.

**Hmmm. What did we all think?? **

**Anywho…can I have five reviews for this chapter pretty please? Be your best friend let you come to my birthday lol XD**

**Soundtrack: Goodbye- Miley Cyrus **

**Love,**

**Heidi Cullen**


	2. Meet the Family!

**Hello! Time for Chapter two! Thank you for all the reviewers and awesome! :)**

**Ok so here is Chapter two! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I guess wishing I did was not worth it. (Runs to the corner to cry)**

--

**Chapter 2: Meet the Family**

_Bella's POV/_**Bella's Thoughts **

I woke up to the face of an angel. He smiled and I snuggled in closer to him.

"Good Morning." He said, and kissed my forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok," I said. I sat up. "Tell me more about your girl?" I sat up and laid my head up against the headboard of the bed and closed my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's a long story." He said quietly after a few minutes.

"Well you can tell me the story later, just tell me about her. Like her name, and what she did stuff like that." I said, "And then I will tell you about," my vision started to blur up and then I felt soft fingers wipe them away. I hugged him tightly and whispered, "I miss him."

"Her name was Tanya, and I met her in high school. We started dating in freshman year and stayed together ever since. We were in engaged and were going to wait until after college. But then she-" I looked at him and I saw tears come down his face. I wiped them away gently with my finger and kissed him softly. He smiled. "So how about you? And…Jacob."

"Well. He lived down in La Push. He was going to Washington state college. I was going to another school down in Massachusetts. We loved and each other. We met after I moved here when my mom Renée died from a car accident. Like he did, and we both decided we would get married after I get a job. But that isn't going to happen anymore." I sighed. I looked at him and again he was the ones that were crying I wiped the tears away and gave him a light hug. I smiled at him and he gave a crooked smile that took me breath away.

**God, Jacob. I miss you but I really do not think I can stay alone forever. **

"So, would you like some breakfast?" he asked while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Sure. I would love some." We got out of bed and he threw me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and I got dressed. I smiled when he pulled some clothes on and grabbed my hand. We walked down the hall past the destroyed living room and dining room and we got to his kitchen. I plopped onto one of the bar stool at the island while he opened the fridge to get the eggs out.

"How do you want your egg done?"

"Scrambled please."

"Scrambled it is." He turned on the stove and put the pan on and grabbed like twenty eggs.

"Is that all for us?" I asked confused wondering if he ate that much.

"No, you will see in a minute." And right on cue there was a knock on the door. He got up from the eggs and walked slowly **and very sexy I might add. **While I was sitting there I could hear muffled tones and then Edward walked back in with four other people glued to my face with their eyes.

"Alice? Is that you?" I asked the girl who looked like my childhood friend from Phoenix.

"Yah. Bella! I missed you!" she ran up and gave me a tight hug. Then I realized something.

"Oh, my gosh. You're Alice's twin god. I am so damn stupid." They all laughed and of course I turned red as a tomato.

"It's ok. Eddie always liked you." Said a very muscled man that must have been Emmett.

"Emmett. Good to see you!" I ran up to give him a hug. And he gave me one of his infamous bear hugs. "Emmett…Can't…. Breathe…"

"Woops." He put me down giving me a high five.

"So who are all of the rest of you?" I asked, the blonde on looked like Rosalie, and the other one looked like Jasper.

"Rosalie, Jasper? Is that you guys?" I asked nervously as I walked forward to them. They each gave me a hug smiling like they knew everything. I laughed. These are my old friends. And I slept with the guy I have the crush on in the 5th grade. Man this is a small world.

"Ok. So at the hospital it was…. Your dad? Mr. Cullen. God I am such an Ass. I didn't remember him." Again they all laughed. Making my skin change shades rapidly.

"Oh Bella, you have not changed a bit." Said Emmett giving me another squeeze. I laughed.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. Even thought I realized something. I have to go to Harvard to start medical school. In 8 weeks. Man this time will fly by like colors I know it.

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare!" I groaned. I remember vaguely how the last game turned out from the last time I played truth or dare with them. And that is when I got my first kiss. With Edward of course.

_Flashback!_

"_Let's play truth or dare!" boomed Emmett as w were sitting around the floor in their home. _

"_Ok, but if you know this you have been warned," said Edward as he sat next to me on my left side while sat next to me on my right side. I blushed when I saw Edward looking at me._

"_Oh, I got it! Bella truth or dare?" asked Alice._

"_Hmm. Dare, I guess." I said nervous of what would about to happen next._

"_Well, I dare you to go in that closet," while she pointed to their hall closet, "And do seven minutes in heaven- with Edward!" I gasped and looked at him and he was smiling. Was this planned? I never knew. So we both stood up with Alice, skipping behind us. So we walked into the closet and she shut the door and stood in front of it._

"_Ok seven minutes starting, NOW!" she yelled from outside of the cloest. So Edward came closer to me and kissed me gently. Then we started to go until it was a full make-out session. Then their was a banging at the door with a yelling Alice to come out._

_So we walked out and I remember Emmett say, "Edward? I never you like cherry lip gloss."_

_End of Flashback!_

We sat in Edward's den all in a circle. I was next to Edward who was next to Rosalie, who was next to Emmett, who was next Alice, who was next to Jasper.

"Ok, Edward Truth or dare?" Asked Emmett in a dark tone.

"Dare." He answered in a nervous tone.

"I Dare you to run around the house naked then, naked, sing us I'm a little teapot while we record it." He groaned and started mumbling something about how brothers are supposed to love each other while he was taking his clothes off. Then he ran out the door and sprinted around the house. Even with his speed people did notice him. He got a lot of 'oh my' and 'What the hell?' and it was pretty funny. And then ran in. And started singing hoping that Emmett did not have the camera. But of course Emmett did and it was running while he was laughing so hard he looked like he could choke. After Edward got dressed and sat back down in his spot we were all on the ground laughing out Asses off.

"Ok. Get up. It's my turn." We all turned pale. He sat down smirking and pointed at Rosalie. "Rosalie, truth or dare."

"Umm. Dare." He smiled darkly at the words she said.

"Ok. I dare you to do a lap dance, with Jasper." Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie's faces went pale. She stood up solemnly and walked up to her twin brother and started dancing. And Edward and me started cracking up. But those reactions got us evil glares from Emmett and Alice, meaning Alice is going to force us into a shopping trip. Oh No!

Rosalie in record time finished dancing and plopped into Emmett's lap and gave him a long kiss only to be stopped by Alice clearing her throat.

"No, you perverts, Rosalie it's your turn." Rosalie turned to me.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" I gulped.

"Umm. Dare."

--

**What will happen next?! **

**What will this frickin dare be? I need some good ideas! Any who, I kind of want to raise the bar!**

**(Clears throat) I dare you all to give me 10 reviews! HA! Beat that! (heheh)**

**Ok? Ok. Hahaha. **

**Also, I would like to clear up. I do want ideas! If you have any just PM me or you can E-mail me at…(MAN! I sound so formal now! AWESOME!) **

**Soundtrack:**

**Shake it- Metro Station (LOVE THEM) **

**Love,**

**Heidi Cullen XD (Oh, yeah. I would love it if you clicked that lavender button over there (Points to the your left and my right. Man this math stuff is hard.****) **


	3. Never Think

**Heyy! Long time no write for this story…bahahha that sounds so cool. So yeah. Sorry about that just had no idea what to do with this story. So here is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer- **

**Me- I do not own twilight ok?!?! Just you I don't think I own the movie either. Gah. My life Sucks. –Walks away-**

**Stephenie- -walks in- Where did Heidi go?! I was going to give twilight to her. Gosh darn it. –walks out-**

_**Chapter 3: Never Think**_

_Bella's POV_

I was so scared what Rosalie was going to do to me. She could dare me to make out with Edward which I so would not mind but I really think she is going to do something evil. I shivered internally at the thought of what she could do. Uh Oh.

"Bella. I dare you to shop with for lingerie at Victoria's secret and you must do a fashion show for each piece and doing your own dance to them. And oyu must write a book about what happened while we never saw you because we love you and we missed you!" Little tears started to come down her beautiful face and I was surprised. Rosalie barely cried. EVER! She just was so strong. But I never knew she was broken up about this. I looked over to Alice and she was crying too.

"Ok. I will do it! But you guys have to do it before I go to medical school." I said in a tone that I could never describe.

"OH MY GOD!! You are going to medical school?! What happened to being a lawyer?" Alice screeched and I felt the house shake under her voice. I shrunk back into Edward's chest. He chuckled and rubbed my arms to comfort me. Which worked brilliantly.

"Yes Alice. I am going to become a doctor. Remember how I always said I wanted to be like Carlisle?" they all nodded. "Well, I kept that promise."

"That is so cool Bells." Emmett said. "And little Eddie here is also becoming a doctor. I bet in hopes to find you." I laughed and Edward blushed, making us laugh even harder. I really did miss this family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my God! No Fucking way!" Rose screamed as we were eating ice cream. We were having some girl time at their hotel while the boys were spending some quality time in Edward's short term apartment.

"Yes! And so Mike was like 'hey baby I missed you' and I was like 'in your dream BAMF!' I flipped him off then walked away." I finished my memories of when I saw Mike again after I left Arizona for Forks.

"Man, Mike is still a man whore." Alice cried as she fell into the bed that held all three of us and our junk food.

"So what do you two want to do now?" I asked hoping we could talk about what they did while I was gone even though they kept telling me over and over that nothing exciting happened in Phoenix. I finally gave up at about 2 in the morning. And now its 4.

"Oh so how was your love life while we were gone?" I froze. Alice brought up the thing that I was hoping I could forget for the rest of my life. "Ella baby. Are you ok?" I started crying uncontrollably into a blue pillow. I felt arms wrap around me and I cried into Rosalie. Her and Alice kept muttering things, rubbing my back, rocking me back and forth until my breathing slowed. I kept taking slow breaths as lifted my head from Rose's shoulder. I nodded to her and the room was quiet for a couple of minutes before I started to talk.

"His name was Jacob Black. He was the son of my Dad's best friend; Billy. I met him at a party before our parents introduced us. We hit it off and became great friends. Then we were at a bonfire at La Push, a kid named Jess came up to me and started flirting with me while Jacob was right there. Being Jacob he punched Jess and broke his nose. That was the night we got together." I smiled thinking about it but then the pain ripped at me like a knife. I felt a tear come down, I wiped it away hoping that they didn't see that. But they did.

"Yesterday I was going on a date with him. He dropped me off at the beach. He told me to stay because he had to get something. So he went back to the car and quickly drove off.

"I sat there for at least fifteen minutes, I fell asleep only to be woken by a stranger. I went back the parking spot where Jake should have been. But he wasn't there. Instead my cell was. Vibrating. So I picked it up.

"It was a doctor from Forks who told me I had to get there quickly. So I went thinking that he just fell or something. I got to the hospital where I bumped into your dad Alice with out knowing it and he told me that Jake was dead." Both girls gasped. I nodded then they motioned to continue. I sighed.

"After I said my goodbyes to Jake I got a cab going down to the bar. That's where I met Edward. We both got drunk, me of course not recognizing who he was and sleeping with him. Apparently he had a girlfriend tawny or something anyways that died…so yeah. That's our story…" I sighed then I thought of Jacob I felt little tears plop onto my pillow. Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my body which I started sobbing into.

"It's ok hunni, you're home now. We are gonna fix you up." I smiled into Alice's shoulder. I knew that I was going to get better. But who knows how long it will take.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok! SHOOT ME! –Nervous laugh- I got it done! Yay. But I know it's short, sucky and all that shit but I really I am tired loi. And it's 7:10 at NIGHT! Well it might have to do with the fact that I could I went to bed at seven or seven thirty in the morning, heheh. But I got through the day not tired at ALL! I am so happy I did it (: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh, and I know this is kinda odd but I am looking for a Beta. If you would like to just email me. You know where I am ;) **

**-Heidi Hale (: -READ&REVIEW-**


	4. Funerals Suck

**Ok next chapter. I am pretty excited but kinda lost what to do with this one for a hundred percent. But I am going to try my best to get this story done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie meyer.**

_**Chapter 4: Funerals Suck.**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with my head using Alice's small stomach as my pillow. I lifted my head looking around at the hotel room. It was covered with candy, pop, popcorn, pillow feathers, and even some clothes from the fashion show we had which was now on Youtube. I crawled out of the king sized bed, slowly walking into the bathroom. I shut the door after me making sure it was locked just so no one would walk in on me.

I hummed as the water filled the large pearl white bath. I threw in a couple bath salts making it smell like lilacs & vanilla. After being filled I switched off the water. I stripped out of my light blue silk pajamas. I got into the bath swiftly stiffening slightly at the heat of the water. I just relaxed there for what felt like days slowly watching my body and hair as the time passed.

A Knock came at the door. "Bella, Sweetie we have to get ready." Rose said quietly.

"Ok Rose, I am on my way," I replied getting out of the cold water making it slosh in the process. I wrapped the white fluffy towel around my head and the robe around my body. I made my way out of the large bathroom to find a black skirt and blouse with a note on top of it.

_Going to get some breakfast. Get dressed. Some ballet flats are on the floor. We'll bring you up some food!_

_-Alice (:_

I smiled knowing that Alice had planned that I would wear this. And I actually liked it this time. I untied my robe letting it drop around me as I got dressed. Rewrapping my hair up in the white towel I plopped onto the bed, grabbing the remote. I started to flip threw the channels only to stop on the movie Broadcast hunt. I settled into the soft pillows and watched the movie pass by with flying colors as my eyes drooped closed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella! Get up Child! We Have to go!" Alice yelled in my ear as she shook me awake. I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand. And I said it.

"Alice, I need sleep," I groaned into the pillow. I felt smalls hands on my stomach so I knew what was coming. She started ticking me in the stomach, which of course had to be my most ticklish spot. "ALICE! S-stop! I will get up!" I laighed out as I grabbed her arms throwing her onto the bed with me.

"Ahh! Woman! We need to go!" She yelled and I stopped, just staring at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Ella, the faster we get this over with then we can go shopping!" Rose cried as she threw the curtains open, making me flinch, covering my eyes at the light blazing through the room.

"Ugh, fine I am going. Only if you let me get some veto power." I sat up, brushing my hair down to make sure it wasn't ruined. Alice sighed.

"Fine, you get 3." I nodded knowing that even if I argued that is all I would get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We drove up to the funeral lot, getting out of the canary Porsche. I felt my eyes starting to water. I quickly wiped them away so no one would get the pity face on. I walked over to Jacob's Grave. It had white lilies & roses crowded around the empty grave. I stood next to My dad, clinging to his arm. I felt the tears come out. But instead of hiding, I embraced the sadness.

"Here will be the resting place of Jacob William Black. A great son, friend, and lover." I nodded slowly at words letting them sink in. Mr. Weber cleared his throat only to continue. "I know that he was so young. He had a life ahead of him. But God has his plans for us all. Even if they are planned to end in a terrible way." He continued on speaking but I blurred out only hearing a buzz from the funeral. I flew into my memories of Jake, from when were little kids, to the first beach party and even our relationship then. That's when my legs gave way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to be in my room. I sat up in my bed, looking at the clock; 4:45 PM. Man, I must have been dreaming about the funeral again. I rubbed my forehead getting up slowly to my door. I stopped after I heard whispers and many footsteps getting louder, closer to my door.

I got scared, running back to my bed, getting in the safety of my covers.

"Bells, hunni. It's Ali." Alice said worriedly through the door. I sighed with relief, happy it wasn't someone bad, opening the door for her. She launched into me hugging me tightly.

"Ali? What's gotten into you?" I asked stroking her hair gently trying to calm her tears down.

"Ella! You have been asleep for 6 days! I was worried if you were actually going to wake up?" she sobbed, hugging me more tight. I rubbed her back soothingly, bringing her over to my bed. I sat down & she kept hugging me but this time she was on my lap now.

"So Bella, you feeling better?" Rosalie questioned sitting next to me, stroking Alice's back. I nodded slowly, confused.

"Bells! Never scare me again!" Emmett made his was over, prying Alice off me; giving her to Jasper only to hug me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, only to start sobbing as well. He smoothed my hair, kissing my forehead, which made me feel safer. He then handed me off to jasper; who just hugged me. I sobbed into his blue shirt, telling him over and over I was sorry for scaring them all and he just kept repeating the same thing.

"Bella, we love you no matter how long it takes to stitch you up." He said into my hair. I sighed slowly trying to calm myself from what happened. Jasper kissed my hair only to untangle me to hand me off again, only this time to Edward.

"Bella, are you okay? We were so worried and then when we heard footsteps we ran up as fast as we could so we maybe see if you had woken up and---" I ran up to him jumping onto him, which shut him up. I kissed his hair and he carried us over to the bed where Alice was sitting there with Rosalie rubbing her back.

"So what happened to me?" I asked quietly from Edward's lap. They all sighed, with me knowing it was bad.

"Bells, Baby you just fainted. When we tried to get you home you just kept yelling for Jacob. We were so worried. You kept thrashing around crying, scaring us to death. We have been waiting for you to wake up for a while now." Emmett said, pained & quietly. I looked down at my hands. I can't believe it. I thought I was dreaming everything. The car ride, yelling for him, not seeing him and making it worse.

"I am so sorry, you guys. I never meant for that to happen." I buried my face in my hands, ashamed at myself for hurting my friends. And Edward. "I am trying to handle this. It is just giving me a little bit of a issue. That is the only problem."

"Babe. You know we love you no matter what. We will help you with anything. Even with getting over something like Jacob," Jasper said rubbing my arm soothingly. I leaned into Edward's chest hoping it would keep me away from all the problems that are starting to suffocate me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok. I was slow. I had some issues. Then from the 21-23 we went on a school field trip to wolf ridge. So much fun. **

**R&R**

**~Heidi **


End file.
